


under stars

by earth_3490



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_3490/pseuds/earth_3490
Summary: when the day met the night.(prompts and blurbs fills from my tumblr)





	under stars

AU where tony is the king of the moon realm, steve is ruling the sun realm; steve makes stars out of sun rays, and tony makes flowers out of dew. truth of all truths: when they look at each other, the word love becomes honey, and the cosmos creates a dozen new constellations.

(they meet each other at dawn and dusk).

-

i. it’s a simple pattern that repeats itself every day since tony became a god: take a first breath, visit the skies court, meet steve, eat with him, fall even more in love with him, die in his arms, sleep for what seems an eternity, take a first breath, etc. each day it’s the same pattern.

ii. each day repeats itself in an endless pattern of love and death. they never remember they lived before, they never remember they loved each other before. each day they seduce each other, but each day they forget each other, for they are dead in between days; yet steve is always steve, dear steve, golden steve, sunlight stuck in his hair, careful hands making stars out of moondust, that he gives him every evening when tony wakes up, always, and tony loves them so much, he even made his crown with the lost stars seeking shelter; and tony is always tony, loving tony, genius tony, who knows how to build flowers with dew, who once built himself wings to fly higher than the moon, but he cries, sometimes, because he knows his lover made him gifts, but he never remembers who it was, he only remembers careful hands and sunburned skin, eyes blue like the ocean, and love, love, love, a lifetime of love.

iii. they meet each other at dawn and dusk, both waiting eagerly for this moment to come, even if they don’t know what they’re waiting for. at morning, they kiss, at dawn, the late night sky is wide enough for them to create new galaxies. tony knows many people are afraid of the endless darkness in the moon realm, but steve has loved tony long enough to remember the places drowned in moonlight, where it’s peaceful and silent, yet one can somehow hear music coming from the flowers. “your realm is beautiful”,steve told him one day. tony thanked the darkness for covering his blush.

iv. truth of all truths: when they look at each other, the word love becomes honey, and the cosmos creates a dozen new constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! I'm nisi aka the garbage man and you can find me on my tumblr (stark-natasha)!!!


End file.
